The Four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen is the third episode in series 1 of the Doctor Who Fan Show. Decca03 says Conquest is mistaken for Pestilence too much. Synopsis After all those adventures, the Doctor takes Lilly to a forest. But, it's apparently haunted by the Four Horsemen: War, Famine, Conquest, and Death! Plot "Where do you wanna go?" the Doctor asks Lilly as she enters the TARDIS. Lilly begins to think. She says she wants to go to a forest. The Doctor smiles and starts pressing buttons on the TARDIS. He pulls a lever. The Doctor and Lilly exit and find themselves in a forest. Lilly looks around, a tour bus appears. "Well hop in!" a man yells to the Doctor as he opens the door. "You don't wanna get run over!" The Doctor and Lilly jump in the tour bus. They sit next to a young man. The young man introduces himself as Bob. The Doctor asks Bob why he had to get in the tour bus. "You don't know? There are horsemen in the forest," Bob says. The Doctor asks what horsemen. Bob says War, Famine, Conquest and Death are the horsemen. Suddenly, a man looks at them. His eyes are pure black and he has a green nose. "He's Famine!" Bob says. He shoots the man. He turns into a blue-armored knight. Famine starts rampaging in the bus. Meanwhile, the bus driver is driving. Famine bursts in. The bus driver looks scared and asks Famine what he wants. Famine sniffs the air. "I’m so hungry!" he says. He eats the bus driver in one gulp! *Opening credits play Meanwhile, the passengers are having a terrible time. Without a driver, the bus is crazily breaking through the forest. The Doctor Sonics the bus: it freezes. The Doctor tells the passengers to get off the bus. They do as told. Lilly follows the Doctor off the bus. He sees Famine licking his lips. Famine bursts out of the bus. "I'm still so very hungry!" he bellows. Famine eats Bob in one gulp. The Doctor Sonics Famine; Famine then explodes. The Doctor says they still have Conquest, War, and Death to deal with. Meanwhile, War and Conquest are lurking in a temple. They hold hands, close their eyes, bend their heads, and say "Come in Death, come in." Death asks what they want. "Our brother Famine is dead." Death tells them to eliminate all humans in the forest. Back in the forest, the Doctor and Lilly are sad about the bus driver and Bob. A little boy walks up to a passenger named Jake. He stabs Jake with an arrow. A woman named Alice shoots at the little boy. He turns into War. War shoots an arrow at her. The woman falls over. The Doctor and Lilly run, they are the last two. Lilly points out a village up ahead. Back in the temple, Conquest is contacting Death. "War has eliminated two humans," he says. "Soon, we will have the forest back!" Meanwhile, the Doctor and Lilly are in the village. Suddenly, War appears. He points his bow and arrow at the Doctor. "Die human!" he yells. The Doctor tells him to stop. "You can't kill me, I'm not human, go on. Scan me!" he says. War scans him. "You are a Time Lord," War says. He points his bow and arrow at Lilly. She flees with the Doctor. War starts shooting at the village. The Doctor holds a Sonic on him. He continues and continues. Suddenly, War's helmet explodes, there's nothing under it. War's body falls off his horse. The entire village cheers for the Doctor and Lilly. Back in the temple, Conquest contacts Death again. He explains that another brother, War is gone. "Kill all, not just humans but all! Wipe out all life on this planet except us, do you hear me, kill it all!" Death bellows. "I used to have hundreds of brothers, Plague, Pollution, now I have one brother, thanks to all life on this planet, now let me say it one last time, kill everything, don't even spare plants!" Conquest takes Death's orders and leaves the temple. "All life must end!" Death bellows. Back in the forest, the Doctor and Lilly are searching for the TARDIS. The Doctor says it must be very-very-very far away. Suddenly, they see Conquest cutting down trees. He shoots a laser at a bear. He turns to the Doctor. "Time to die, Time Lord!" he yells. Conquest starts shooting lasers at the Doctor and Lilly. The Doctor picks up his Sonic Screwdriver, it needs to be charged. He and Lilly run into the TARDIS and shut the door. They hear Conquest breaking the door down. The Doctor puts the Sonic in the charger. The camera keeps cutting between the Sonic Screwdriver and the door. The door bursts down and the Doctor picks up the Sonic. He holds his Sonic light at the center of Conquest. He and Lilly are running from Conquest at the same time. Conquest picks up a wrecking ball and swings it. The Doctor tells Lilly to run. He continues Sonicing Conquest. Conquest walks towards him every second. "C'mon!" the Doctor yells. "Work Sonic Screwdriver!" He presses it as hard as he can. "Work," He runs and runs. Lilly grabs the Sonic. She tries it, it doesn't work. Lilly hands it back to the Doctor. He presses it, Conquest explodes. Meanwhile, the Doctor is cleaning up the mess. He tosses it in a trash bag. Lilly and the Doctor walk out of the TARDIS. The Doctor explains that Death is the last horseman. A woman appears. She looks at Lilly and gasps. "Is that you Lilly, it's me, Jo. I've been waiting for those books for_" suddenly, she vanishes. The Doctor sees a warning sign, it says: WARNING: This place makes you see your worst nightmares. The Doctor Sonics the area and the worst nightmare thing stops. Lilly asks if they're going to make it out of the forest alive. The Doctor nods and says "I think so, after we defeat Death." Lilly smiles and looks at the TARDIS. She and the Doctor walk inside the TARDIS. Meanwhile, Death is sitting in a throne. "All my brothers are gone," he begins. "But not for long, soon they will revive and wipe out all life on this stupid little planet!" To be continued... Characters *Jesse Bob Harper as The Twelfth Doctor *Actor as Lilly Smith *Actor as Bob *Actor as tour bus driver *Actor as man and Famine *Actor as War *Actor as Conquest *Actor as Death *Decca03 as the Four Horsemen voices *Actor as little boy *Actor as Jake *Actor as woman *Actors as random people *Actor as Jo Read More Category:Doctor Who Fan Show